Because You Are(Halloween Nalu One-Shot)
by ScarletTitania016
Summary: It's Lucy's first time going trick-or-treating with the guild, and things are heated up when they come across a haunted house run by a mage's magic. Will the guild members be able to make it through this house of twists and turns? Main ship is Nalu (obviously) and other minor ships are included.


**I know it's nowhere near close to Halloween, but I felt like posting one of my old stories just to fill my acc some more xD Hope you enjoy this Nalu one-shot I came up with :3**

"Lucy, hurry up!"

"Almost done!"

This was Lucy's first time going trick or treating and celebrating Halloween with the guild. She was super excited to see who everyone would dress up as. It was like them to go all out on events like this, so why shouldn't she? It took way longer than expected though, because she was going to be a witch, and being this required make-up and other accessories, if you wanted to be creative, that is. After an hour of getting ready, she finally opened the door of her apartment and breathed in the air of the once-in-a-year spooky night. She finally opened her eyes, only to see that Natsu was missing!

"Natsu? Natsu! Geez, I didn't think he was this impatient to leave me…"

Then suddenly a silhouette dropped down from her roof.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!"

With her broom she whacked the figure as hard as she could only to hear a familiar moan.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

She stopped instantly.

"Natsu! Don't scare me like that!"

He rubbed his head in pain. "But it's Halloween! Also you were taking too long."

"Aye!" added Happy. Then he observed Lucy for a second by flying around her. He chuckled.

"Lucy, are you a clown?"

"What?! What makes you think I'm a clown, Neko-chan!"

"She's right Happy," Natsu agreed. "She's a wizard!"

She face-palmed herself. "A witch."

"Right!" he corrected. Then something questioned Lucy.

"Where's the others?"

The two of them gave a grin. "Back at the guild. We're going to meet them there!"

"Okay!"

Going to meet up with the others, the three of them walked to the guild together. Natsu pointed to himself.

"It's easy to tell what I am!"

"Of course, you're a dragon."

"Yea! How did you know?" he questioned, dumbfounded. The blue cat pointed at Lucy.

"Natsu! Lucy's psychic!"

"Yea, yea," Lucy replied irritably at the two idiots.

* * *

~Fairy Tail Guild 7:00 P.M.~

"Welcome Lucy!"

She was in a state of whoa at everyone's costumes. Gajeel had his so-called shooby-doo-bop costume, Lily had his "Fairy Boy" costume, Levy had an island girl dress, Juvia had a handmade princess dress especially for Gray, Erza had her "Fairy Woman" costume, Wendy had what looked like a Little Red Riding Hood costume, Carla matched Wendy, Romeo had a prince costume, Elfman had a karate costume with a bandana that printed MAN on it, Lisanna had matching vampire costumes with Mirajane, Cana had a jungle girl costume, Alzack and Bisca were cowboys while Asuka was a fairy, and Gray…didn't look any different with a bow-tie and cape with his shirt off. Lucy felt as if she was going to pass out or fly away in terror.

"It's just like them…" she thought miserably.

"Lu-chan! I like your outfit!" Levy commented.

"Arigatou...Levy."

"Gray-sama! Juvia likes your outfit!"

"I like it myself," he admired.

"You don't look any different," said a certain drunk girl.

"And you don't look any different from your drunk-self."

"Carla, you're as cute as ever!" Happy blushed.

"And you're as annoying as ever! What are you supposed to be, a skeleton? All you have is a skull mask on!"

"Aye!"

"Carla. Be nice to Happy okay?"

"Anyone who calls my sisters cute has to face a MAN!"

"It's okay, Elf-nii chan."

"How do I look Natsu-nii?"

"Cool, Romeo!"

"I'm surprised you're not Fairy Man, Gajeel."

"I wanted to shooby-doo-bop, that's why Lily!"

In the buzzing of chatter, Lucy was frozen solid. They were going to look like hooligans and drunkards going out to party rather than to go trick or treating. She felt something tug her shirt, and when she took a glimpse to see who it was, it was the little cowgirl her and Natsu babysat once.

"Look Lucy-chan! I'm a fairy!"

"You look kawaii Asuka-chan!"

"Arigatou!"

At least she could have a normal conversation with her. She was too innocent to talk about the things "they" would talk about.

"Hey Lucy! Have you and Natsu kiss yet?"

She jumped at the thought. Well, she was wrong about a normal conversation. "No! We're not a mama and papa remember?!"

"But you two seem so close!"

"They liiike each other!" a Happy dropped in the conversation. Finally at her point, she grabbed the cat by his tail and tossed him across the room. He hit Natsu who was currently in a fight with Gray. Lucy sighed and wanted to leave pretty soon. Who's going to round them up if Erza was too busy admiring herself? Suddenly a giant figure was present in the room.

"Settle down children!"

Everyone was quiet, including Lucy. Well, there's master. He shrunk again, and was present in a joker costume.

"We're going now. But I don't want to cause harm and damage while we're out there, and I'm talking to all of you, not just you Natsu!"

"Kay, Jii-chan!"

"Even though we're probably going to anyways," Lucy sighed.

"Let's go!"

"Oi!"

Everyone darted out the guild at such top speeds that all she could see was a blur of people barge through. Already tired before starting, she ran out as well. At least Levy was with her.

"Guys, wait up!"

"They're fast aren't they Lu-chan?"

"You have that right."

* * *

After a few miles of catching up, everyone was finally to a stop. Finding out what going on, the girls got ahead and managed to take a look at what was in front of them. Their eyes grew super wide at the sight: a haunted house. Lucy's never been inside of one, but she's read about them in her books. She's obviously done stories on them too, even though she's never experienced it herself. This would be a great opportunity to write about her experience after this! Natsu put a hand to his fist.

"Are we going in? I feel fired up!"

"I'm going so I can see if I'll be faster than you," Gray tested.

"What was that Gray?!" argued Natsu.

Erza broke in between them to stop their quarreling.

"We're going in together. At once."

"Eh?!" everyone sounded. Lucy went up to her.

"But Erza…what if the place isn't big enough-"

"It is. And also, it'll be fun."

"She seems really into it," added Gray. Juvia hugged his arm.

"Juvia wants to go alone with Gray-sama, so we'll go last!"

"Oi, I said I'd race Natsu!"

The spiky head faced the ice mage. "Hey Gray, why don't we make a bet? However gets through the house first with no distractions can make the loser do everything the winner wants for a day."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Deal!"

Lucy and Levy had sweat drops. "What kind of a bet is that?"

Erza held her whip forward. "We're going."

And she has my whip again, thought Lucy.

* * *

~In the Haunted House~

Everyone was not afraid. They marched forward with confidence and laughs. Lucy on the other hand, felt that she would jump out of her skin, even though she was with everyone. Natsu and Gray were speeding through.

"You'll kick my dust after this flame-brain!"

"You better get it that frozen skull of yours that I'm going to win!"

Out of nowhere something clicked under Natsu's foot and the whole mansion shook for a moment. At this point everyone was in wonder, except for Lucy who was terrified. Natsu kneeled on the ground and took a look at what he stepped on.

"Hmm…looks like a switch. That's weird, it has a bloody skull on it! Hahaha-"

The ground suddenly split and everyone was in midair for a second before they all fell. The ground had several tunnels, and everyone fell through one. Some people were at least with other people.

"AHHHH!" screamed Lucy. Everywhere there was things popping out at you, and you would think they were illusions: they were real. As knives shot out from the walls, she dodged them, petrified of what may come next. But at last she was finally reaching the floor below her….a floor with a spike pit below her! She closed her eyes in terror and when she took the drop, she felt no pain. She was hanging above the spikes, thanks to a web that was holding her up. So this was meant to scare you, but not necessarily kill you. Taking a deep breath, she went to go get herself out, but she heard a noise from above. Someone else was with her? Before she knew it, Natsu crashed down on her, making them about a centimeter away from the pit.

"Natsu!"

"Hey Lucy! Have you seen Gray?"

"No," she answered irritably. "And also, how come you couldn't fly with Happy?"

The fire mage pointed up.

"We got separated."

"Oh…." She responded with her voice fading away. Then she blushed because she realized the position they were in.

"Natsu! Get up!"

"Okay! I was…OW!"

When he stepped out he got pricked by the spikes like an idiot. Lucy didn't know what to say for his idiocy. She held out a hand.

"Could you help? I'm stuck."

"Okay. Roar of the…."

"NOT WITH THAT!"

"But I thought I could melt the web."

"Do you want me to get burned and prickled?"

He put his hands at his sides. "Yeah good point. Okay then…"

He grabbed her hand and swung her out, so she would be in the same place as him. Finally a little at ease, she walked forward.

"We're getting out of here."

"Kay Luce."

Being the leader of the group was difficult for her, especially since she was petrified. Natsu was lurking behind for who knows what reason. She wanted to stop and crawl in a hole. What if a pop up came out and scared her? What made it even worse was the creaking of the floor for each step they took. Natsu was careless with his steps, so the floor would creek like a monster each time he stepped, making her gradually increase to her limit. To bring up conversation to comfort her, she spoke to her friend.

"You're not scared Natsu?"

"Hmm?" he sounded with confusion. "Why would I be scared? It's just things popping out and making noise."

"Yea, but the things they do are creepy!"

"What's creepy about it? It can surprise you but not scare-"

Out of the blue a skull popped up out of the ground and made a vicious laughing noise. Natsu looked at it with curiosity while Lucy made a dart for it immediately.

"AHH!SAVE ME!"

Pop ups of what seemed like thousands came everywhere with each step she ran. She even tripped over a web with a real spider on it. A real chainsaw even went off to her right. The blonde also ran through ghosts that also seemed real, because it floated right through her, but who knows, maybe it was an illusion. After minutes of running, she came to a stop. It was completely silent where she was at, but at least she was safe. She was still a little scared because of anything that could happen, but she could still hold her head up. She was taking breaths to calm herself, but she soon held it when she heard a faint voice. Someone was after her. She was tired, but she still sprinted on. She wasn't as fast anymore, so the figure was catching up fast. Because she knew the figure was going to catch her, she knew she might as well give up. This was the end of her life: on Halloween in a haunted house. This wouldn't be a very comfortable death, because she was also very cold due to the atmosphere in the air of the room. The silhouette finally caught up to her.

"There you are Lucy!" said Natsu. "Did you get the candy they dropped back there? It was like a pool of candy that you could swim in-"

He stopped when he saw the break down face of Lucy Heartfilia. She was crying miserably.

"Did I scare you that badly Luce?" He waved a hand in her face. "What's wrong?"

She crouched on the ground and shivered. "Why do you still come after me? When I was younger and got lost or played hide-and-seek, no one would find me. I never celebrated Halloween either because father was always busy, and I had no friends. I fit to be a scaredy cat to you that seems like a 3 year old first experiencing things in the world, so why follow when people would usually leave me at this point?"

He was silent and stood there for a second. Lucy had whirled thoughts in her mind. I assume he's going to leave me now?

Instead, she felt a warmth on her back. When she turned around she saw a dragon costume on her. She looked up to see the fire mage with a face of concern. He leaned down and faced her seriously. He had his pants on and no shirt.

"You look cold Lucy. Don't get sick like last time. Also, to answer your question, I wouldn't leave you like other people would because you're Lucy: our family, our nakama. How could anyone leave you anyways?" he stated with his usual grin. He also stood up and looked forward.

"Let's get out of here. I wanna beat Gray and kick his a-"

He suddenly felt a touch from behind. Lucy had hugged him. Natsu was baffled.

"Lucy?"

She said nothing for a minute. Then she smiled.

"Thank you, Natsu."

He blinked a few times and smiled again.

"No problem Lucy!"

After letting go, the two of them moved forward to find the way out. For a few more minutes, Natsu managed to find an opening, and the two made it out safely, with candy at the end that said "Congratulations! You've pasted the test! Take one candy." Of course they split the whole bucket because no one was watching. When they finally got out, Natsu cheered.

"Yeah! I got out here before ice princess! We're the first ones Luce! Let me think, what technique should I use to torture him…"

"Uh, Natsu…" Lucy said with uncertainty. "They…"

"They what? The guild?"

"Over there…."

When they walked a little more around the house, Natsu froze in defeat. All the other guild members were there, which meant one thing.

"We were last?!" Natsu yelled at the night. The other guild members heard him and they all met up.

"Looks like I won Natsu," Gray smirked. "Starting tomorrow, you do whatever I say!"

He was in the blues because of the bet he made and lost. Lucy felt very bad for him. A familiar voice called her name.

"Lu-chan!"

A smile came to her face as soon as she caught a glimpse of her friend. "Levy-chan!"

The two hugged for a second and told of their stories.

"How did it go for you Lu-chan?"

"I was fine because I was with Natsu," she smiled while looking at him. Right now he was arguing again with Gray. "How about you Levy?"

"I was with Gajeel. We had a lot of fun actually!"

"I'm guessing he "shooby-do-bopped" the way through?"

"Yeah," she blushed a little. The two rivals were still arguing.

"Wow Natsu, you seemed to have done one of my numbers. Love the look."

"I bet you cheated, Shaved Ice! We're you on your own and had no one keeping you behind?"

"No, I was with Erza. She was overexcited to try the haunted house, so we got through it quickly together. And believe it or not, the ghosts were more terrified of her than she was of them. I think we were actually the first ones out."

"Like I said, you cheated because you were with Erza!"

"I didn't choose to be with her!"

Once again, the "fairy woman" broke in between their argument.

"I have to admit some parts were not pleasant. I could also sense someone was using their magic to construct the tricks of this house. Maybe we should do it next year."

"You just seem like you want to go again," Gray assumed.

Juvia was flustered. "Juvia senses another love rival!"

Happy ran to the white she-cat. He looked extremely worried.

"Carla! Are you okay? Who was with you? Were you alone?"

"No! And stop asking questions! I was with-"

"It's okay," said a deeper voice. "I was with her."

On Happy's face planted an expression of shock when he saw who was with her: Panther Lily.

"Love rival!" he repeated, and joined Juvia under a tree. Lily was confused.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. He's just like that. Don't let his stupidity rub off on you," said Carla. Wendy ran up to her matching exceed friend with Romeo following her.

"Carla!"

"Wendy! How were you?"

She smiled. "Good. Romeo-kun was with me. He protected me like a real prince. Happy and Asuka was there too."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah," Romeo scratched his head in embarrassment. "Somehow we got through."

"Nee-san! Lisanna! Are you hurt! Did a MAN take you on?"

"No Elfman," Mirajane assured. "I was with Master, and Lisanna was with Cana. We got through it safely. What about you Elfman?"

"I was alone Nee-chan, but I got through it like a MAN!"

"Nice, Elf-niichan!" Lisanna cheered.

"Mama! Papa! I had fun with Wendy-chan and Romeo-kun!" Asuka told them excitedly.

"Thank goodness!" the parents cried tears of joy. Lucy took a chuckle at everyone's reactions. Even though we make events crazier than they already are, I love this guild. It's the place that feels like real home.

Makarov faced everyone and held up a hand. "We're not done yet! We still have the whole neighborhood to get through."

"Yeah!"

"Even though my bucket is already heavy," said Lucy, thinking about how much candy her and Natsu took up.

* * *

~Epilogue~

The blue cat floated to where Lucy was. She was sitting at the table, full of boredom. He was curious as to why.

"Lucy? Where's Natsu?"

She turned to him with a tired face. "Don't you remember? He made that promise with Gray? Remember who lost?"

He thought about it for a second, and it was long that Happy began to laugh and cover his mouth. "Oh yeah."

Lucy sighed. "I usually go on missions with Natsu, and since the bet lasted for a full day, I have to wait until tomorrow to go."

He was silent for a moment, then had a familiar suspicious grin.

"You liiiike him! Weren't you two alone together in the mansion yesterday?"

"Yes and NO, we don't like each other! We're comrades! I'm going to rip your whiskers off in a second!"

"Aye!" he screeched. Lucy held her face of boredom again.

"I feel bad for Natsu."

"Aye."

The two guys were on something that one felt like he was going to pass out and the other was filled with satisfaction. The two of them…were on a 10 hour train.

"Can we stop now Gray…"

"No. You said a full day remember? It's nice to see your face so defeated after you lost to your own bet!"

"Okay I give up. Just get me off of here! I feel like I'm going to pass out! Maybe die!"

"Sure. Commit suicide here if you'd like!"

"GET ME OFF THIS THING! ~oof!"

The both of them were on the ride for most of that day, the day after the spookiest Halloween.


End file.
